Volleyball
by Blueberry Absinth
Summary: Namine likes Riku and Kairi says Riku likes Namine. What's Kairi's master plan to get these two together? Keyword: volleyball. a two shot, AU, R


**Hehe, exactly one hundred words.**

**A two-shot. It was originally planned to be a one-shot, but true to my Code of Laziness, I made it a two-shot**

* * *

"Uhh, Kairi…" I started slowly, seriously as if talking to a crazy person. But she truly sounded like one. "Are you sure that this will work out? I mean, the plan's kinda…" however my reasoning was interrupted by a really fangirlish squeal, which, with no surprise, came either from Yuffie or Selphie.

"No, no, Nami, everything will be all right. Look, we got even Wakka and Tidus to help us…" since when Olette went to the dark side too, I asked myself. She used to be sweet and nice, truly the best girl for Roxas.

Apparently Kairi was infectious.

And the stupidest thing was that part of me wanted them and the plan to succeed.

And everyone saw that and now these idiot fan girls that went for my friends, were squealing that into my face. As their main argument.

And not only that. At the moment my ears were ringing with exclamations like "It's gonna be fine!!!", "He so totally likes you!!!", "He'll love yaaaa!!!", "You and Riku will look so cute!!!" etcetera, etcetera. I was slowly getting _real pissed off._ And that wasn't a good thing.

Since when did Kairi's house become shelter for the insane people of Destiny Islands??

"All right, people. Let's repeat the plan." Said red-haired girl exclaimed at a high voice, impossible for other humans. The others gathered around her and started chatting. I slapped my forehead.

Suddenly the answer to my previous question popped up in my head.

When did Kairi's home become a madhouse? Right after her birth.

I started to pity her parents. Poor, normal people.

Quickly, I took my jacket and headed for the door quickly, shouting from behind one "I refuse to help you guys. You do what you do. I'm getting my ass outta here."

But just before I went out I heard Kairi shout too.

"Call me when you feel like agreeing."

I shuddered at that single sentence. It didn't have any squeals or so, in fact it sounded pretty sane. And intelligent.

And that was bad.

I and Kairi have been friends since forever and she knew me better than myself. And her saying that, serious right after being so much sugar high… That meant she was sure that I'd agree to that idioticness of a plan.

Quickly, I ran far away, far, far, wanting to escape from these idiots, that idiotic plan, that idiotic knowledge burning in Kairi's eyes…

I sprinted and sprinted, without even looking where I was headed to…

But, as usual, as bad incidents and bad luck tended to like me. As did the clumsiness.

I dumped into (surprise, surprise!) into someone.

Cheeks quickly heating up, I stood up and helped up the person I bumped into, my mind not particularly noting who was in front of me.

"Nami?" brushing gorgeously luxurious silver hair out of those gorgeous, gorgeously turquoise eyes and smiling that gorgeously confident and white and cute and sexy smile, Riku asked.

Gorgeously. Of course.

Riku's the guy whom I like. I really like. And everyone sees that. Except, I hope, Riku himself. I've liked him since forever and Kairi has known about that 'lurvvv' (how she phrased it) ever since.

So not so surprisingly, I found myself quite unable to talk. Not only was he more gorgeous and sexy than that silver-haired model me and Olette saw in one fashion magazine (I think his name was Sephiroth).

Silence fell.

And remained.

And remained.

And remained.

And-

"What're doin' here?" Riku asked, rubbing the back of his head quite goofily, but also incredibly cute. I knew he'd picked that habit from Sora.

Then I realized he'd asked me a question.

"Ah…" damn shyness. "I-I was going h-home, I guess." I stuttered, slapping myself on the inside, bright red on the outside.

Why couldn't I sometimes be more outgoing and tell him that I liked him and wanted him to be- be…

Damn it, I couldn't even say that in my mind, not to mention out loud…

Suddenly a hand appeared in front of me, waving.

I jumped outta my skin.

"Hello, Earth to Nami." Riku laughed and I felt myself melt on the inside "Today your head's in the clouds. Again. How many times has it been." I laughed a little at his last comment. I was indeed absent-minded.

"Ok" he looked at me somehow weirdly and offered me a hand "Since you're such a carried away by the wind girl, I'll take you to your house. Agreed?" he smirked and I just couldn't help but nod.

He was so using dirty tricks.

Wait- Riku was walking me home. A.k.a. he wanted to spend some more time with me.

Suddenly I felt really weak in the knees.

"Hey, Nami, seriously what's wrong with you today?" good, Riku was here to help me up when I fell "Are you okay?" I nodded weakly "Hmm, should you really go to the volleyball watch tomorrow?"

"What?" why should I not go? After all if I didn't went, some other girl may hit on him… Plus Kairi…

Argggg! So that redhead annoyance of a friend was right. Damn!

"Riku, it's okay. I'll come tomorrow, promise." I laughed sheepishly.

"I won't say 'I told you so!' if something happens." The boy looked at me strangely. A smile dawned on my face.

"I guess I'll go now." I turned to the direction my house was. "There's no need for you to come with me." and ran.

…

I went into the empty house, wanting to punch something. Or someone. Preferably a short red-haired girl.

Quite uncharacteristic of me.

Frankly searching for my mobile and then opening it, I quickly dialed Kairi's number.

"Yes?" a really annoying voice almost singed with innocence worthy of an angel.

"Count me in." I growled slowly.

Damn it. Riku's mine.

* * *

**Cuz everyone knows Nami's a fangirl on the inside.**

**Sephiroth as a model?!?! 'unappropriate images' 'rabid Sephy fan' **

**I own nothing 'sadly'**

**R&R**


End file.
